Sophie Piper
Sophie Piper is one of main characters of Halloweentown and supporting character of Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. She is the youngest daughter of Gwen, granddaughter of Aggie, and younger sister of Marnie and Dylan. She was portrayed by Emily Roeske. Personality Biography Halloweentown Marnie and her mother, Gwen arguing over why she and her younger siblings Dylan & Sophie can never go out for Halloween, and why Marnie cannot go to a costume party. Her mom offers no clear explanation. Gwen's mother Aggie, who is an expert witch, shows up for her annual Halloween visit. The children are happier to see Aggie than Gwen is, as Aggie openly encourages the children to get more involved in Halloween. Before heading home, Aggie reads the children a bedtime story called "Halloweentown", a mystical place where witches, vampires and monsters of all sorts live in peace. Sophie points out a drawing of a witch in the book that resembles Marnie; Aggie does nothing to stop Marnie from imagining such a thing. When they arrive in Halloweentown, Aggie does not see Marnie and Dylan getting off the bus, and the children lose sight of her. At the same time, Marnie and Dylan realize Sophie snuck onto the bus. They begin looking for Aggie, and are approached by Kalabar, the Mayor of Halloweentown. He whistles for a cab which is driven by Benny, a skeleton with a bad sense of humor. The children find their grandmother's home, and against her better judgment, Aggie decides not to take them home immediately. She says she will start Marnie's witch training, but has to take care of "the bad thing" first. She shows her grandchildren what she is talking about: in her cauldron, a vision of a hooded demon appears, laughing maniacally. She says she must activate Merlin's talisman with a spell and potion to defeat the demon. In town, the family is introduced to Luke, a goblin who was made handsome by a shadow demon. He makes a clumsy pass at Marnie, which she turns down on the spot. Gwen arrives in Halloweentown with plans to bring her children home, much to Marnie's objections. Gwen cannot find another bus back to the mortal world and decides to see if the mayor can do anything to help. She is shocked to see that the mayor is Kalabar, an ex-boyfriend of hers. Kalabar briefly leaves to handle another problem, Gwen and her children see Aggie walking somewhere with Luke. Sensing Aggie might be in trouble, they follow Aggie and Luke to an abandoned movie theater. Gwen and the children enter the theater as Luke rushes out in fear. The demon freezes Gwen and Aggie. The children escape, and obtain the necessary ingredients–the hair of a werewolf, the sweat of a ghost, and a vampire's fang–to make the talisman regain its power. They then realize they must install the talisman in the large jack-o'-lantern in the center of the town. When they arrive to install it, the demon suddenly appears and reveals himself to be Kalabar. He starts talking to the townspeople and tries to persuade them to join him and take over the mortal world. With the help of Luke, Marnie slips past Kalabar long enough to climb up onto the jack-o'-lantern and try to place the talisman inside. Kalabar, noticing her, freezes her. As she is about to pass out, Marnie drops the talisman inside the jack-o'-lantern, which causes it to illuminate. This unfreezes herself and everyone trapped inside the theater, as well as severely weakens Kalabar. Gwen, Aggie, and the children confront Kalabar and use their combined powers to defeat him. The film ends with the family getting on the bus and blasting off to the mortal world. Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge Aggie contacts her grandson Dylan back home for a spell from her spell book. Dylan and Sophie discover the book is missing. Sophie and Dylan realize that Alex, believed to be Kal's father, is actually a golem intended to distract their mother Gwen at a high school Halloween party. Kal puts his spell into effect, turning the party guests into the monsters they are dressed as, resulting in chaos. Dylan and Sophie hide from the monster humans including their mother. Marnie contacts her siblings and they create a new spell that forces the portal between Halloweentown and the mortal world to reopen permanently. Kal angrily confronts Marnie, who mocks him and demands the spell book. Kal produces slimy living serpent vines of dark magic and uses them to take both spell books in an attempt to prove his own superiority, which fails when Marnie takes them from him. Kal is sent away by the vines and the family breaks his spells in the mortal world and in Halloweentown. Halloweentown High Two years after the previous movie, Return to Halloweentown She does not appear, but it is revealed that she has started her witches training under her grandmother. Power & Abilities She can cast simple spells that she learns from her sister and grandmother. Unlike her older sister Marnie, the more advanced witch, Sophie appears to have a stronger hold on her precognitive powers. She is able to sense the presence of "bad things" to which she would always reply "Somebody's coming". She also has proven to have a knack for remembering spells, something Marnie continues to have trouble with. She also is very resilient and quick at problem solving. Sophie, like her sister and grandmother, has shown efficiency in conjuring. Along with her precognitive abilities, it appears that Sophie is a telekinetic. In second film, she can sense Kal's presence, which her grandmother, mother, sister and brother can't (although Gwen later can and Dylan indicates he senses something is wrong), but has a hard time controlling her flying abilities because Aggie hadn't taught her how to fly yet. Trivia *Sophie shows a greater control of her powers than Marnie. This may be because she is younger, or it may indicate that she is a better witch. *In Halloweentown, she is 7 years old. *In Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, she is 9 years old. *In Halloweentown High, she is around 12 or 13 years old. *In Return to Halloweentown, she is around 14 or 15 years old. Gallery 2018-10-23 (1).png William Piper.png Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers